


Hating and Loving You (On the Ice)

by nursal1060, Symphony_Of_Thieves



Series: Kylux (Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux) AUs [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Boys Kissing, Competition, Condoms, Consensual Non-Consent, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Grinding, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is torn, Ice Skating, Kissing, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo wants to help Hux, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Olympics, One Night Stands, Phone numbers, Power Bottom Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Display of Affection, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Room, Sports, Submissive Kylo Ren, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Taunting, Teasing, Top Kylo Ren, Topping from the Bottom, Undressing, World Figure Skating Championships, alone time, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/pseuds/Symphony_Of_Thieves
Summary: Kylo and Hux meet on ice and immediately get off on the wrong foot. Kylo is an ice hockey player, Hux is a figure skater, and though they argue, these Olympic skaters have more to love about each other than they think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've been trying to write for, I kid you not, at least 6 months. I have a hard time writing Hux in character, so thankfully, my friend @symphony_of_thieves is AMAZING at writing Hux! We're writing this fic together, I'm doing some quick edits, then uploading it!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! They make our days :D <3

“Barbaric.”

 

Kylo turned at the negative comment as walked off the ice in the Winter Olympics practice ice rink. He was in his ice hockey jersey and carrying his stick when he was approached by a skinnier, ginger haired man who had just put his skates on. The man was also clearly an ice skater and representing the same country as Kylo but didn't appear like he was in the ice hockey field with his build.

 

“Wow, rude. Just because I can handle myself on ice doesn't mean you have to be jealous.”

 

The ginger raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms on his chest showing the other man his obvious annoyance.

 

“Excuse me?” He started with a pronounced british accent. “Jealous? Of you? Please...don't make me laugh”, he rolled his green-blue eyes. “Compared to me, you can just as you said...handle yourself in the ice, but not even skate...you bru-te.” He said saying the last word with a smirk on his lips. 

 

Kylo rolled his eyes and mocked his accent, “It's ‘brute’, you fool. Let me guess, you're going to twirl and dance like a fairy. You could be doing much more than dancing like a ballerina.” Kylo put down his stick and pulled his jersey off, trying to cool off from the hour of intense practice.  

 

Hux was going to turn around and leave when he heard that raven haired impertinent talking again and what he said next really infuriated him. It wasn't the first time he was called a ballerina, but it was going to be the last time he allowed someone to call him that. 

 

Suddenly, a dry sound echoed in the rink and a red hand mark started to form on Kylo's cheek after the ginger slapped him in the face. “I'm not a fucking ballerina, I'm a professional ice skater. Now get the fuck out of here, It's my turn to train.”, he scolded at the other man and turned around, skating with grace to his place in the rink. 

 

Kylo felt his cheek, hot and red with warmth. His teammates seemed shocked that the ginger haired man had slapped him, but Kylo’s mouth formed a grin. Rarely did anyone ever challenge or belittle him, seeing as he was very muscular and intimidating at first glance.

 

Kylo whistled and said to his teammates, “Not bad. I'm going to keep an eye on this guy. Can you guys find out his name and when he's skating next?”

 

It wasn't hard for Kylo's team mates to find information about Hux. He was famous in the ice skating world. He had won many competitions for his age and was performing at the Olympics as well, where the critics thought he had high chances to win.

 

The ginger spent the rest of the day trying to forget about that beast with raven hair that called him ballerina. How did he dare?

 

Hux didn't need to do a search about him. He already knew his stupid hockey team. everybody did, and he had searched for their information when he heard he was going to share the practice rink with them. He would lie if he would say it didn't worry him. The ginger had have troubles with muscular, cocky hockey guys his whole life, and just as expected, he got the first clash during the Olympics was in that ring. He wished he would win this Olympics so perhaps he could rent his own rink where no one could annoy him.

 

Later that evening, Kylo and his team returned to do a second round of practice. Hux was still there, but not on the ice, stretching his feet from the skates. Kylo pulled in his jersey that proudly stated his number, 7, and his birth last name, Solo. As he got on the ice, his movements were very forceful and deliberate. As he practiced with his team, he played offensively, ramming into others and making the goal at the cost of potentially hurting himself. Then again, he and all the others on his team were very muscular and likely didn't feel anything from being rammed into by one another.

 

Kylo quickly swooped past the rink walls, noticing that Hux was still there undoing his skates. He teased him gently as he skated past, “Hey Twinkle-Toes. You're still here?” His tone this time was flirtier. Kylo didn't wait for Hux's response, winking and skating back to his team quickly.

 

Hux was packing up when as he heard the voice in front him, but what he found was that annoying raven haired man skating back to where the rest of his team was. He raised one eyebrow, did he just call him Twinkle-Toes? What was that even supposed to be? An insult? No, it couldn’t be, he didn’t use a harsh tone but rather a kind of soft one he couldn’t name. Probably he just wanted to tease him, so Hux decided he would ignore him and focus on his training. His competition day was in two days and he had to eat his lunch quickly and resume practice.

 

After a few hours, the hockey team was gone and in the locker room, leaving only Hux in the rink. It was late, bordering 10 pm,  so he decided to call it a day and rest. The ginger changed his clothes, gathered his stuff in his sport bag, and walked out of the building. He called a taxi since he didn’t drive, but it was taking forever and he was freezing. The outside weather was colder than in the rink. Just when he didn’t think it could get worse, he saw Kylo approaching him from the main door of the building. 

 

Hux rolled his eyes and wished that Kylo’s team didn't notice him waiting. However, Kylo waved off the rest of the hockey members to go to his room. He was in the Olympic housing facility, which Hux wasn't. He was walking by when he noticed the ginger haired man waiting for his taxi.

 

Kylo commented, “You're still out, Twinkle-Toes? You know muggers come out at this hour.” Kylo wasn’t local but he knew the area from growing up nearby. “If you're waiting on the taxi, they're all stuck downtown, likely won't be here for another hour. Olympic season makes for crazy traffic. I have room in my place if you need to stay.” He wasn't sure why he offered his place, but he had to admit that Hux’s body and personality called his name.

 

Hux rolled his eyes again. “Why in hell would you call me that?” Then his blood felt like frozen when Kylo said the taxi service was stuck downtown. How was he supposed to come back to his flat then? The training rink was in the suburbs and his flat was just in the heart of the city, it wasn’t like he could walk there. Also, his manager was out for a few days, talking to the big bosses in his name, so he wouldn’t be able to pick him up.

 

The ginger looked at Kylo with wide eyes when he offered a room. “Really? What do you want? To kill me? To laugh on me the whole night? Why are you offering me a room?” Hux had terrible trust issues with everybody, but especially with those that insulted him. Kylo was one of those people.

 

Kylo shrugged, “Can’t I be nice? My roommate is out for the night so his bed is open. He's getting an injury checked out. It's either that or you're stuck for the night.” Kylo pulled his duffel bag up higher, “It's up to you but I'd rather you not die of hypothermia before your performance, we are representing the same country after all.” He yawned and backed up, waiting for Hux’s response.

 

Hux looked at him and blinked twice. It seemed like he was being really nice to him, not trying to tease him or make fun of him. He decided that he would trust him, and he was right anyway: Hux couldn’t take the risk of getting sick before his performance. “Alright, big boy, Im taking up your offer. But if you call me that thing again...I swear I will slap you again, harder.”

 

Kylo didn't seem fazed, “Well you didn't tell me your name, so what was I supposed to call you? I had a feeling you'd slap me again if I catcalled you.” 

 

Hux snorted and sighed. “My name is Hux” He yawned, as he was really tired. 

 

He began walking to his reserved Olympic condo, Hux was in tow several steps behind him. They went up the elevator to the 15th floor, room 1507 was Kylo's. As he opened the door, the place was very clean, almost like a hotel room.

 

Hux followed Kylo and looked impressed to the apartment once they were inside. He expected something different, like a dirty hole-in-the-wall but he found a very nice and clean place instead.

 

“Nice place, Solo.” Hux was already feeling a bit warm. He would be lucky if he hadn't caught a cold already.

 

Kylo corrected him, “Call me Kylo. Solo is my birth name, I don't use it anymore. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to be heading to bed.” He put down his duffel bag and went straight into the bathroom to shower for sleep. One bed was a bit lumpy and the other was pristine, which was the one that Hux sat on while Kylo was in the shower.

 

Hux felt a bit stupid waiting for Kylo in that room. He felt like he had made a mistake by going there, but he didn’t really have another chance. He changed into a spare set of clothes so that he could sleep in something less restrictive. When Kylo came out of the shower, Hux looked at him shily. He saw him for the first time without his hockey uniform so he could see cleared how strong and nice his body was.   
  


Kylo stretched, he didn't want to get on Hux’s bad side. Otherwise Hux could give him another strong slap. Kylo dimmed the room lights and got into his bed, getting ready for bed. Once Hux laid down, the room was stiffening silent for some time. Kylo then took out his phone again and began to type. It was his manager, talking about his potential partnerships. He smiled, feeling accomplished already in his career choice.   
  
Hux was trying to relax so he would drift off, but he couldn’t. The annoying sound of Kylo typing on his phone kept him awake and made him feel nervous. 

 

A long while passed with Kylo and his phone and Hux couldn’t take it anymore, he was losing his patience. So he stood up from his bed, sat on the other man’s lap, and took the phone from his hands. “Stop that! Can’t you just do it tomorrow? Don’t you know what time it is?” 

 

Kylo look surprised at Hux’s sudden outburst but he fired back, “Geez, calm down, it's only midnight. I don't sleep this early. Now hand it back, I'm  doing something important!” He began reaching at Hux’s hands to get his phone back.

 

Hux dropped the phone on the bed behind him, out of reach for Kylo, and then he grabbed his shirt with both hands, getting him closer and kissing him. He didn’t know what happened to him, he just couldn’t control himself, and he wasn't  thinking about what he was doing. Kylo looked very confused when Hux began kissing him. He was sending him all the wrong signals and now he was stuck. When Hux began undressing him, Kylo didn't know if he would stop him or continue. They had just met and hux seemed to despise him. Yet he has kissing him and bouncing on his lap.

 

Hux grabbed the hem of Kylo's shirt and pulled it taking it off without breaking his kiss with the man under him. His lips were just so plump and perfect perfect that he felt like hating him even more. Hux just couldn't stop kissing him, he didn't want to. Then he slid a hand over Kylo's perfect torso and moaned softly at the feeling of the muscles on his abdomen.

 

Kylo kissed back and teased, “Do you hate me so much that you want to kiss me to death?” Hux knew how to shut him up though, with more kisses and tongue.

 

“Shut up.” Hux spoke sharply and leaned down to kiss Kylo's neck. He didn't want to think about anything just to feel the other man skin. He placed some bites on his neck and sucked the soft skin but not enough hard to leave marks and then came back to his lips. The ginger started rocking his hips over Kylo's crotch so he would get hard.

 

Kylo groaned softly through Hux’s biting, “Fuck...you're good at this.” Kylo kept his hands to himself, gripping his pillow and grinding up against hux. They both got hard from rubbing against one another through their pants.

 

“I know” was the cocky answer from Hux before he started kissing his neck again and going lower: to his collarbone, chest, stomach, and then his lower belly. Then he unbuttoned Kylo's pajama pants and took his erection out, licking the tip of it with his tongue. 

 

Kylo was shaking with anticipation, and the sight of this handsome stranger licking his erection was like a dream come true. Kylo wasn't sure why Hux was doing this, but he stayed there and watched. He felt every swipe of Hux’s tongue as it circled his cock, moaning as he felt Hux try to take him with his mouth.

 

The man was indeed big, but Hux was skilled and used to do what he was doing. He'd had his shares of flings in college. He took the whole organ down on his throat, sucking and playing with his tongue on the length. The ginger wasn't sure why he was doing this at all, but it wasn't the first time he had been in situations like that. Probably it was his way to manage certain emotions.

 

Kylo sighed softly as Hux pleasured him. He wouldn't complain, he did like Hux. After some time, he wrapped his large fingers in Hux’s messy, ginger locks, not sure if Hux would bat him away. 

 

Hux raised his eyes to look at Kylo when he wrapped his fingers in his hair and he thought the man looked stunning from that position. He liked it when Kylo started moving his hips so he moved his mouth faster and sucked harder. When Hux continued deepthroating him, Kylo held onto his hair prudently, as to not be too forceful. He gently rocked his hips, nothing to make Hux gag, but it made Kylo feel good.

 

Kylo moaned, his voice got louder and higher. “Fuck...mmmm.” Kylo’s back arched up, his chest muscles tensing. “I'm close. I'm so close.” He warned Hux before he climaxed, he didn't know if  Hux wanted to swallow his seed.

 

Hux didn’t stop but sucked even harder until Kylo came down his throat. He swallowed his seed and leaned up licking the rest from his lips with his tongue. The ginger looked at Kylo with a smirk. “I could feel you enjoyed it. Good.”

 

Kylo took a deep breath and said, “It felt great.” He watched Hux go to his own bed without another word. Again, he was confused as to why Hux decided to just give him a blowjob after slapping him earlier that same day. Then he acted like it didn't mean anything. Kylo pulled up his own covers and began to fall asleep. And Hux was exhausted so he fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress. 

 

The next morning, Hux woke up feeling awful in every sense. It seemed like he definitely caught a cold, and he remembered what he just did last night. It was always like that, he was an impulsive person and then he always regretted the things he did without thinking. The ginger didn’t want to face Kylo, so he tried to stand up, dress in silence, and leave before the other man would even wake up.

 

Unfortunately, Kylo woke up just before Hux could leave. They both awkwardly got ready in silence, but Kylo handed Hux a protein bar before he booted. “I don't know if you'll have time for breakfast, so make sure you eat something. Today is a big day for you.”

 

Hux avoided Kylo’s eyes all the time and just thanked him for the night and for the protein bar before leaving. 

 

Kylo watched Hux go to the elevator. Even though they were in rocky terms, Kylo called “See you at the rink tonight.” Hux looked back, wished he would see the raven haired at the rink as much as he wished he wouldn’t. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo meet again on ice. Hux wants to avoid Kylo, but Kylo keeps wanting to see him.

Hux went to the public locker room and took long shower before he headed to the rink, feeling nervous about meeting Kylo again. He took a bite of the protein bar before he decided he would just stay in his part of the ice rink and try to ignore the other man. He had to be ready for tomorrow.

 

Kylo was already skating with his teammates by the time Hux arrived. He felt a little spacey, not as aggressive and charged as he was on the rink yesterday. He still made goals with his team, but he often looked over his shoulder to see if Hux had come to practice with the other solo ice skaters. When he noticed Hux coming out of the locker room and chewing on the protein bar, Kylo’s face lit up a little, and he went back to paying attention to his practice session.

 

The rink maintenance manager approached Hux and asked him to tell the others using the rink they would have to leave an hour earlier tonight because they needed to do some preparations for the upcoming competitions and hockey games. Hux cursed in his head, he would have to talk to Kylo after all. 

 

So he finished his full routine of ice skater movements, making a routine for his number in his head, all while trying to calm down before going to talk to Kylo. He took his time practicing the whole day before he skated towards the ther figure skaters and where the hockey team was training. Hux saw Kylo playing with the other,s but he didn’t look in the same level as the rest of his team. He was faster than most of them, and simultaneously strong and beautiful. Hux couldn’t help but stare at him.

 

Kylo showed his skills off to his teammates and fans that had gathered to watch them early. He was playing offensively because of his speed and stamina. He noticed Hux approaching their group, and quickly separated from his team to speak to him privately. He skated towards Hux quickly and made a full salchow jump and round loop around Hux before stopping in front of him and asking with a smile, “Something going on?”

 

Hux opened his mouth in surprised when Kylo did a full loop effortlessly. He thought hockey players couldn’t do those types of gentle, coordinated figure skater motions so he was really impressed. The ginger blushed deeply when Kylo stopped before him, and tried to hide it by lowering his head. The last thing he wanted was for Kylo or his fangirls to notice. He spoke shyly and quickly, “Eh...yes...the manager...rink maintenance manager...asked me to tell you that...we all have to leave one hour earlier tonight because they need to prepare...that’s...that’s all.”

 

Kylo said with a groan, “Well that sucks. I'm going to be in my first competition tomorrow at 10 am sharp, I would've liked more practice time with my team.” Then he looked back to Hux, “Thanks for telling me, Hux. Have fun practicing, and good luck with your routine tomorrow evening.” Kylo skated back to his team rather quickly, masking his own blush. Just to show off, he made an axel loop jump and then a figure 8 around his teammates as he told them what was up with their schedule.

 

Hux couldn’t understand why his heart was beating faster while Kylo was talking, or why he didn’t want him to go when he had to. What was going on with him? This wasn’t normal. Hux rolled his eyes at himself for being emotional and returned to his place in the rink, frustrated. The training he did the rest of the day wasn’t good; Hux couldn’t concentrate and he even fell once, so he decided to call it a day and go home. He managed to get a taxi back to his flat that night, but he didn’t sleep well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The following morning was Kylo’s first Olympic competition in Ice Hockey. He secretly wanted Hux to come, but he could understand if Hux didn't want to be seen anywhere near a hockey game after slapping Kylo in the face in front of his team. He put on his knee and shoulder pads along with his bright red hockey helmet. Grabbing his hockey stick, he took the rink to a roar of applause alongside his teammates.

 

The ginger convinced himself to get up early to get a good seat at the hockey game. He strategically wore an oversized hoodie and brought his duffle bag so Kylo wouldn’t notice him. Hux tried to convince himself that he was only attending Kylo’s game because he wanted to train after it was over and he didn’t know how long it would taket. But the truth was that he wanted to see Kylo skating like that again. He wondered how much Kylo was capable of on ice.

 

Kylo was on the offense as usual, moving all over the rink as fast as he could to hit the puck from all sides. His team made the first goal, thanks to a tag team of Kylo and another player. They cheered and Kylo skated around to high five his teammates. The next shot towards their goal was narrowly avoided by Kylo aggressively moving towards the other players and jamming his stick against theirs, pushing the puck out of bounds. 

 

The raven-haired man looked beautiful and powerful in the ice rink. Hux didn’t understand much of what happened since he had not idea about hockey, but he could only see Kylo, like the rest of the players didn’t exist. His body was big so it made him look threatening, powerful, and at the center of it all, and Hux loved that.

 

The referee decided to do a redo shot instead of penalizing Kylo for jamming the puck out. The other teammates dodged the puck but managed to get it back to Kylo, who was skating inside the other team’s field. Narrowly catching the puck, he spun quickly and swiped the puck into the goal again before the other team’s goalie could react.

  
Hux was amazed. The game ended up being so much exciting than he thought, and he found himself really enjoying it over time. However, what he was enjoying the most was Kylo’s sharp movements and quick reactions. The man was really beautiful and hot as he played. He was even clapping when Kylo’s team was getting points.

 

Kylo helped his teammates score three more goals by the end of the game, putting their team further in the competition with a score of 5-2. He raised his stick in triumph as the audience cheered for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Hux in the audience clapping at him, and he blushed realizing that he came to his game. Teasingly, Kylo blew a kiss at him, making the fans all around Hux scream and jump.

 

Hux had stood up like the rest of the audience and was clapping happily when Kylo blew a kiss to him. His face turned completely red in a second and for a moment he thought it wasn’t for him, but then his noisy fans looked at him when Kylo kept smiling, screaming happily. Hux wished he could just disappear. 

 

“Are you Solo’s boyfriend?” Hux could only look at the nearby fangirls in absolutely in shock. “I..No! No! Of course not!” However, it was too late and the girls were already screaming and jumping at the thought that Kylo was in a relationship. Hux thought he was going to kill Kylo as soon as he would leave the rink. When the audience finally started leaving the stadium, Hux made his way to the door of hockey team locker room to wait for Kylo and give him a scolding.

 

Kylo was walking out with his teammates almost 40 minutes later. He saw Hux was by the door and ran over to him, “You came!” Kylo quickly wrapped his strong arms around Hux and lifted him up. He then spun Hux around and let him down, a wide grin splayed across his lips.

 

“Eh...hey! Not now!” Hux tried to protest when Kylo lifted him, but his tight hug felt that good that he couldn’t keep up the act. He hugged him back slightly before Kylo lowered him. “Y-yes...well...I just..was around here and...why not?” Hux chuckled nervously looking at his hands, “It wasn’t that awful as I thought though...I guess I enjoyed it...a little bit...but...what was that about at the end!? I mean...the kiss...your fans just…” Hux couldn’t even bring the word “boyfriend” to his lips so he simply said, “Your fans looked at me…”

 

Kylo smiled and said, “They tend to do that. But real talk, I'm really happy you came today. You were probably the good luck charm I needed to win that game.”

 

Hux imagined himself yelling at Kylo and lecturing him because of the public kiss, but instead he was sounding shy and nervous. What was wrong with him? He couldn’t have a crush on that idiot, could he? After all, no one besides the people near him said that they were in a relationship. 

 

Kylo then asked when he noticed Hux’s poty face, “Did they think we were boyfriends? That's interesting...I could say I was blowing kisses at the audience. Unless you want me to say otherwise when I see the press?”

 

Hux’s face couldn’t be more red by that time. Press? He didn’t even think about what the press would think. “Y-yes! That...that would be nice...say that if they ask you about the kiss…” Hux swallowed hard, feeling nervous, “Well...I guess...I should go and let you celebrate with your mates, congratulations, Solo.” Hux avoided looking at him and turned around to walk his way back to the rink before Kylo could say anything more.

 

Kylo watched Hux leave before joining his teammates. Both Hux and Kylo had their lunches and did some stretches to relax their muscles. Later, the evening finally arrived and the single figure skaters were performing. Kylo slipped into the rink’s stadium and sat in the front area where Hux had been so he could watch. Men’s solo skating came after the women’s, so Kylo waited for Hux to emerge and get ready to skate.

 

When it was Hux's turn, he came out of the locker room with a flamboyant red and gold bodysuit. He waved as he got onto the ice and he positioned himself in the middle of the rink. He took a deep breath and looked concentrated when the music started. As the music played. Hux seemed like different person. His expression was soft and delicate and as so were his movements. His performance was a short number and consisted of a series of double and triple lutz jumps, a quadruple flip, a biellmann spin, a layback spin, a sit spin, and death drop to end hs routine. Gentle Russian music picked by his manager played in the background as he performed. The ginger placed the focus on his lutz jumps, one of the hardest to do well, and completed them perfectly like they were nothing to him. And when he finished with his death drop, the people in the audience stood up clapping. He got the max points in his category, placing him in first. Just when Hux was bowing and thanking his audience, he saw Kylo where he had sat earlier and blushed. He quickly got nervous and hurried off the rink, bypassing fellow skaters and potential sponsors.

 

Kylo exited the arena right after Hux left the rink, despite other performances still happening, and decided to wait further away from the locker room. He texted his mom, telling her about how he was doing. He also told her that he met an attractive stranger named Hux, and asked her to watch his performance, which would be airing. Kylo then turned back towards the locker room to check if Hux was coming out.

 

Hux hated to meet their fans when his manager wasn't there. He wasn't good managing questions and screaming fans, so he hurried to change into plain clothes to leave the area before the people would start coming out. It was because of that, Hux bumped into Kylo and almost fell down when he ran into him. Luckily, Kylo had caught him.

 

“Y-you...what...why aren't you with your teammates?” Hux asked, blushing. “You said that you didn't like artistic skating so...why did you come? You didn't have to…” Hux was again looking at his hands nervously. The feeling of being surrounded by so many people looking for his attention was overwhelming.

 

Kylo looked up and noticed a large group of fans approaching them. He saw Hux’s discomfort at them and quickly spoke to them, “Sorry, Hux just informed me that he feels rather tired and would like some privacy right now. We're discussing something vital, so please hold your questions for now.” The fangirls left understandingly, but the press stayed a bit longer. Kylo continued shooing then until they left. 

 

Hux looked at Kylo, both amazed and confused by his actions and his decorum. Nobody else but his manager had ever done something like that for him...and Kylo just did it so easily and without being asked to. Hux’s heart was beating hard inside his chest.

 

Kylo then said, “I couldn't miss the chance to see what you could do on the ice. You're a really good skater, you know? Graceful and powerful. Your number was really well selected.”

 

Hux stuttered, surprised, “Thank you for that...and for praising me...I can do it way better though. Today wasn't a high level performance, I have others coming up.” Hux could saw the press and more fans approaching them and he panicked. He spoke loudly so others could hear them, “Would you like to go to eat something? I'm starving.”

 

Kylo nodded and batted the others away before asking with the same loudness. “Do you want to come to my place and we can just order in?” Kylo promised in a much softer tone so the others couldn’t hear, “No obligations after we get there either. You can leave right after or stay the night.”

 

Hux looked at him, then at the crowd forming around them, and nodded desperately. “Yes, please.” Hux started following Kylo, curling his fingers over the raven-haired man's shirt as he apologized on Hux’s behalf and led them through the crowd. Hux was really anxious about the press and fans. Once they were upstairs in the privacy of Kylo's apartment, the ginger could breathe again.

 

Hux thanked Kylo before he said, “I hope my manager comes back soon...that was madness...I love skating but I hate dealing with the fans so much” Hux peeled his jacket off, he was almost sweating through it.

 

Kylo chuckled, “Tell me about it. It makes me feel so awkward, but I've learned to make the press and fans back off by being polite and seeing where they come from.” Kylo checked his phone, “Is your manager getting you sponsorships? I have one so far, but I have to win more games to get more.” 

 

Hux nodded and said, “Yes...he is basically taking care about everything related to the media, and my contracts. I only skate.” Hux lowered his head a bit shily, a little embarrassed about that. Then he added on uncomfortably, “But it must be really easy for you to shoo off your fans or the press, you are big and dominating in a room...but look at me...anyone could kidnap me easily if they wanted. I don’t like being alone.” Hux took a look of the perfect body of the man in front of him with slight envy.

 

Kylo listened to Hux, and he could relate to him. However, he could tell Hux wasn’t comfortable talking about it, so Kylo tossed his phone on the bed and offered, “Want to stay and order dinner in? You’re already here after all.”

 

At that moment, Hux suddenly he remembered how Kylo was texting a lot the night that he slept on his apartment. Maybe he had a boyfriend or girlfriend? He felt his stomach sinking at the thought. However, he was happy that Kylo noticed his discomfort and moved on,“Yes, ordering dinner sounds good, my treat, I owe you one”. 

 

Kylo and Hux ordered a large pizza for dinner that evening. It was a much needed cheat day after eating so healthily and winning their respective events. Kylo turned on the TV in his room so they could see what was happening back in the rink. They watched Hux be announced as the winner in the single male figure skating short program, and he would get his medal later that week. As would Kylo if they won more matches.

 

Kylo checked his phone throughout the time they watched and answered a call when it came. It was his roommate. His tone wasn’t happy, “Wait...so it was a fracture?! I thought you said it was a sprain! You broke your ankle?! That means...yikes, you're out of the competition then. That's awful, I hope you have a speedy recovery.” Kylo hung up and sighed. “Well, my roommate isn't coming back during the olympics. Nasty ankle break. Guess that means this room can be yours whenever you need to rest away from the press.”

 

Hux stopped eating the slice of pizza to look at Kylo with one eyebrow raised. “You know I have an apartment in the city, right? Why would you want me here?” Hux was not able to suppress his cynical personality all the time, but he still felt sympathetic for Kylo’s team. “I’m sorry about your mate though, can you make it without him?”

 

Kylo shrugged, used to Hux’s demeanor by now, “I didn't mean it that way. I think that it's nice having someone to come back to after a long day of practice. It gets too quiet here by myself.” Hux didn’t know what to answer to that. He did think that it was truly nice to have someone to come back to, maybe he would think about it.

 

Kylo took another slice and devoured it as he explained what his team was dealing with, “My roommate was the only other offensive position hockey player. Now that he's injured, I'm the only one to take that position. That means I can't risk getting injured. The offensive players do most of the maneuvering on ice, so if I get hurt, that means we can't win the gold. I’m the only one who can take the position.”

 

“I see...you have to take care of yourself. They need you indeed. And you are the best of them...without you the,y wouldn’t be able to win, no matter how many others offense players they would have.” Hux blushed again, remembering how glorious Kylo looked on the ice rink in his element.

 

Kylo put the slice down and asked point blank, “What did you think of my performance earlier today? You said I was barbaric not too long ago. What do you think now?” Kylo leaned in until their foreheads touched. Kylo considered moving away,Hux could easily give him another hard slap, but he just...he couldn't. Hux was his magnet, his flame that called him closer.

 

Hux’s eyes widened when their foreheads touched. His mind screamed to get away, but his body wouldn’t move. Hux took a deep breath and spoke quietly. “I...I...liked it...you looked...nice? You are way better skater than I thought…You looked beautiful...and powerful out there…” Hux almost whispered. like he didn’t want Kylo to hear the words that were coming straight from his heart, but Kylo obviously could at that distance. They were so together close and all Hux wanted in that moment was to taste those perfect lips again.

 

Kylo smiled and he spoke with his flirtatious tone, “And I thought that your skating was godly. The way you twirl is beautiful. Actually, everything about you is beautiful.” His large fingers tucked a lock of Hux’s hair behind his ears. “I'm going to kiss you. Feel free to stop me.” Kylo had a feeling that Hux wanted this too, so he leaned in and kissed Hux’s pale pink lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo hook up, but what will their relationship look like afterwards?

Hux gasped softly when Kylo tucked his fingers in his hair. He looked at the man, mesmerized by his beauty and proximity. “Y-yes...kiss me.” The command was whispered gently just before Kylo's lips touched his. The ginger felt his heart racing in his chest as wrapped his arms around the man's neck and kissed him hungrily.

 

Kylo leaned back on the floor, bringing Hux on top of him. He kept kissing him as he ran his fingers up Hux’s shirt. Kylo pulled his lips away and teased, “Did you know that there are over 110,000 free condoms given at the Olympics?”

 

Hux tried to chase his lips and grunted when Kylo started talking, he just wanted to kiss him more. The ginger snorted and joked, “And don’t tell me...you took them all…”, looking at the raven haired man with a cocky smile. 

 

Kylo reached into his pocket and pulled out one of those condoms. “If you want to...I’m all yours tonight. Forever...if you want.”

 

Hux’s face turned bright red and his heart skipped a beat as Kylo spoke his proposal. Forever? Was Kylo asking him out? Why did he wanted to say yes so desperately?    
  
The ginger smiled shyly and kissed Kylo on his lips. “I didn’t know that an artistic, skater, skinny ginger was your type...but since you seem to have good taste...we could start tonight and figure the rest out.” 

 

Kylo kissed Hux. He didn't bother moving them over to the bed. He focused on grinding roughly against Hux, trying to get them both hard. Kylo reached his hands over to Hux’s butt, pulling down his pants and squeezing his butt. He could hear Hux moaning louder, so he continued to massage and feel Hux’s ass.

 

Hux was already a panting mess. The strong perfect body grinding over him, his big hands squeezing his ass, and his perfect taste, everything was perfect. Hux couldn’t remember the last time he felt that aroused about someone touching him. He had never felt like that before. Hux slid his hands under Kylo’s shirt and pulled it up to take it off, then wrapped his arms around the man’s neck again to kiss him.

 

Kylo pulled Hux’s pants off of him. He shimmied out of his own pants and grabbed both of their erections. Kylo jerked both of them off, giving them pleasure through touch. Kylo grunted, “Damn...Hux...I love how we feel...together like this.”

 

The ginger moaned loudly and dug his fingers in Kylo’s arms. He moaned,  “Me too...it feels so good, ah...so good, Kylo.” Hux let out another loud moan. Kylo’s touch against his skin was intoxicating, and it was crazy how good it felt. “Harder, please”, Hux begged.

 

Kylo helped strip them both. Naked and pressed together, he grinded up against Hux. They were both hard and it felt amazing to be together like this. He ripped open the condom with his teeth, reaching down to put it on. “Hux. Are you ready for me?”

 

Hux looked at Kylo amazed, he was so hot and when he opened the condom with his teeth, Hux could feel his cock twitch. Kylo was perfect, wild, and beautiful. “Y-yes, I’m ready, fuck me, Kylo, please, I need you”, Hux begged, sliding his hands to the man’s hair and stroking it before pulling him down roughly into a kiss.

 

Kylo kissed back and angled Hux’s body above him. He lowered Hux onto him and began fucking him. Hux was warm, and when he moaned, Kylo did too. Kylo wrapped his legs around his back and kept moving, “Fuck...yes...you feel...amazing!”

 

Hux held onto Kylo’s back tightly. He felt extremely good and the ginger couldn’t help but dig his fingers on his skin, leaving little claw marks. “You...you too...you feel so good...so good” Hux said moaning and he could feel how his climax was close. “K-Kylo…”.

 

Kylo thrusted into him, grunting as the scratches marked his back. Kylo pushes harder, getting close as Hux moaned. Kylo grabbed Hux’s length and pleasured him to his climax. After he brought Hux to climax, Kylo came as well.

 

Hux tried to catch his breath, still holding tight onto Kylo like he didn’t want him to leave. “Stars...Kylo...that was...great…” Hux kissed the other man’s jaw softly and nuzzled against him. Then he slid his hands to Kylo’s hair and caressed his scalp. “It turns out...maybe I like you a bit” Hux said smirking.

 

Kylo teased, “Took you long enough.” He kissed Hux’s nose and they fell asleep holding each other.

 

Later, around 5 in the morning, Kylo shook Hux awake, “Hey, time to get up. Where are your skates? Come on, we have to get down to the rink before the rest of the skaters do.” Kylo was dressing in black jeans and a long sleeved black top, shaking his naked lover.

 

Hux opened his eyes and grunted. “Why? What happen?” Hux asked while standing up and starting to dress up slowly, with his eyes getting closed again. But then he looked at Kylo and he had to opened wide when he saw how hot he looked dressing like that. “Stars...nobody warned me you look that awesome this early…”.

 

Kylo smiled, “Thanks. Grab your skates.” He tossed their skates in his duffel bag and waited for Hux to put some clothes on. Kylo handed him a protein bar and opened one for himself as they left the building. The street was silent and empty, but it made the short walk to the rink feel faster.

 

While they were walking to the rink, Hux held Kylo's hand. He didn't understand why he had the need to do such a thing but he felt good doing it. Once they were at the rink. “Why did you want to come that early?” Hux asked while setting his skates.

 

Kylo didn't answer him until he had completely laced up his skates and gotten onto the ice, “No one would imagine a hockey player and a figure skater dancing together. Show me what we can do together.” Kylo extended his arm to Hux, “May I have this dance?”

 

Hux smiled to Kylo, he gave him a wide sweet smile with no hint of anything but love and admiration. Then he took his outstretched arm “How could I reject such a handsome man?” Hux let Kylo lead him to the center of the ice. There he set on of Kylo’s hands on his hip and he rested his on the man’s shoulder. Hux stretched his arm and made Kylo do the same so they could lace their hands. “Okay, just, follow me, feel my movements and I will feel yours”.

 

Kylo let Hux move first. Their simple movements quickly gave rise to more complex moves. Hux and Kylo held each other by one hand as they spun in a wide, confident circle. Kylo haunted and let Hux do his signature triple lutz jump and death drop before Hux paused and let Kylo perform his triple axel spin and a daring layback spin. Afterwards, they held hands again and skated around the rink before Kylo lifted Hux by his hips and threw him into a spin before catching him again.

 

Hux couldn't stop smiling. He had danced with others men and women before Kylo, but he always felt uncomfortable and their movements did not flow in unison like it did when he was with Kylo. It was like they were born to skate together.

 

They ended their performance after a simultaneous toe loop together. Kylo held Hux hips while the ginger had his arms around the other man's neck as they landed on the ice. Hux looked straight at his eyes and smiled. “I love doing this with you” Hux spoke softly and kissed his lips.

 

Kylo smiled and asked, “How about we shorten that to ‘I love you’? Because I do.” Kylo kissed him and put him down. “I wish the Olympics never had to end, I'd stay with you forever.”

 

Hux smiled to him back and made a face like he was thinking about it and then lowered his face blushing. “I-I love you too, Kylo Solo”. Hux kissed him back but then looked at him worried. “What do you mean? Like...you will leave after the Olympics?”

 

Kylo handed Hux a slip of paper, “Here's my phone number. No matter what happens, I'll find you after the Olympics end.” Kylo kissed him and looked into his eyes, “Want to get off the ice before anyone catches us?”

 

Hux took the paper and curled his fingers around it like he wanted to protect it from everything. He lowered his head feeling a bit insecure about the whole situation. It sounded like a fairytale getting to its end. “Yes, I don't think your teammates would like you dancing in the ice with me” he held Kylo's hand and they left the ice together.

 

Kylo smiled, “Actually, they're pretty supportive. They hope that we're going to get together.” The two walked out of the rink to get breakfast together, and to skate together another day.


End file.
